Fairy Tales (OUAT continues)
by LunaLeoOUAT
Summary: Gothel had been defeated, the dark one put to rest and a new 'good' Queen ruled over all the realms that had been joined together in the final battles wake. Storybrooke had become a haven of hope for all fairy tale creatures and it remained that way for some time. But now a darkness like none before has been released will our heros be able to withstand the new darkness?


Fairy Tales  
(OUAT Continues)

Episode One: The new world.

Gothel had been defeated, the dark one put to rest and a new 'good' Queen ruled over all the realms that had been joined together in the final battles wake. Storybrooke had become a haven of hope for all fairy tale creatures and it remained that way for some time. But now a darkness like none before has been released will Queen Regina and our new generation of heros be able to withstand the coming battle? Or will they fall…?

Present Day Storybrooke

"Henry!", Regina tapped her heeled foot on the wooden floor in her grand hallway "Your going to be late for school and Roland's here" she shouted up to her new son. Sometimes things would still be tense with this wish realm Henry but they were both working on gaining a better relationship and Regina was happy to be back home with someone she could look after and protect. Henry on the other hand was having some trouble adjusting to not being a king anymore and working on his time. The feeling of guilt never left him after being manipulated by the dark one, but he vowed to become a better person and always do the right thing like his future counter part always did.

"Coming mom!" Galloping down the stairs in his school jumper and trousers which were accompanied by a brown leather satchel bag Henry stood in front of his mother proudly. "You look so handsome Henry" she lifted his chin with her index finger to get a better look at his face, "remember we are all meeting at Grannies for Hopes birthday tonight, would you like me to bring a change of clothes?". Nodding in agreement Henry smiled up at Regina, "Sure thanks mom". They all said their goodbyes and went off to complete their daily tasks.

Everyone in Storybrooke shared happiness and all were enjoying the peace that the joining of realms had brought, however Robyn was finding it difficult staying in one place her only excitement came when she would spend time with her beloved Alice. She had found herself working at the Rabbit Hole while her mother stayed with Chad in San Francisco. Thoughts of travelling always passed in her mind, but Alice was comfortable here. With all the realms connected it was easier for Alice to find new curiosities and Robyn would not dream of taking that away from her. Its not that she was not happy here, she had made friends, her and Ruby would go hunting; her and Regina would have a few drinks with Nook and Alice and she loved teaching the archery class every week. But nothing seemed to dull the thought and need to be on an adventure. She must get that from her dad she thought to herself…

Lost in a day dream of chasing trolls and fighting bandits Robyn had not noticed the impatient or rather confused yet beautiful Alice sitting across the bar. "Nobin….Nobin, oh god am I invisible again?" The sound of her name brought her back to the real world and a grateful smile appeared on Robyn's face, "No tower girl, you are definitely not invisible. I'll always see you" she reached out and grabbed the curious girls' hand and noticed a slight shaking. Worriedly she asked "Is everything alright?". Scoffing Alice rolled her eyes amusingly and shook her head from side to side as if trying to work out something, "Well, I feel odd. Like not normal odd but like theres this buzzing and a light. I can see the light but no one else can and I need to figure out what the light means so that the buzzing will stop." Noticing her girlfriends panic Robyn made her way around the bar and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl, the nerves were obviously getting worse and when Alice gets these strange feels they were usual right. "Hey calm down, lets work this out together." With a gentle squeeze she joined her and sat on the bar stool next to her and intertwined their hands. "When did the buzzing and light appearances start?" She used her free hand to lightly move a piece of stray blonde locks away from Alice's right eye. With a calming sigh Alice tried to steady herself, "It's hard to say really. I saw the light when we got back to Storybrooke right after Regina's coronation. And then the buzzing started this morning so if we go from when I saw the light then I'd say around about a month ago. But if we go from when the buzzing started it'd be this morning, why can't you hear the buzzing?". Moving her right hand to tap on her head near her ear Alice tried to slow her racing mind. Knowing that if she jumbled anything up too much she would be causing trouble for her Nobin.

Before either girl could continue the road outside and sky flashed a bright green, both wide eyed and blinking furiously Alice turned to Robyn "You saw that one, right?!". Nodding Robyn jumped to her feet grabbed her bow and arrows from behind the bar and dashed outside, followed closely by Alice. "What was that?" she asked the girl who now had her bowstring loaded facing towards a fog of green smoke. "Im not sure but stay close" Robyn, not meaning to sound demanding over Alice winced over her tone, she needed to keep her safe from whatever would appear from the fog.


End file.
